


Summer job

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A trip home, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First legwork, M/M, Mycroft not all right, Piano, Road Trip, Scars, Summer, The journey ends, Their paths are separated, Various kind of sex, blown cover, they are young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft took on a summer job after his uncle managed to persuade him. On his way home he met Greg and his friends who were willing to take him with them. Mycroft and Greg quickly take a liking of each other, but they both know that their relationship will end as soon as they get back to London.





	1. Day 1

Mycroft lied awake in the dimly lit room. He could hear the snores and breathing of the others. He never dared to sleep at night; not that anyone would want to try again. The first night he made pretty clear to them that he won't be the victim. He spent one week in restrains and under heavy sedation; but after that no one bothered him He couldn't believe that his uncle managed to persuade him to come here; there were several others, better trained for this mission. He remembered when he called him in to the office after the end of the term.  
"What will you do during the summer?" his uncle started.  
"Work on my thesis; I guess."  
"What about actual work?"  
"I can go and sell ice creams or push pencils in an office. Not really in the mood for either of that."  
"What about something else?"  
"What do you have in mind?" he asked curiously. Mycroft loved when he could go to the office with his uncle.  
"Undercover mission."  
"What? I haven't had any training. I don't know anything about these things!"  
"You do. I need someone I can trust and who’s not working in the office. You can do it Mycroft."  
"I don't know."  
"What if you get paid for it?"  
"Not really a motivation."  
"You won't have to sit home with your mother and Sherlock who pretends that you are nonexistent."  
"Oh...yes. Okay." It was that simple. So here he is; in a mental facility, in the middle of nowhere; Sherlock would approve it; he smiled. Sherlock...Mycroft shifted under the blanket, it was too small and too white and smelled horrid; like everything around here. At first it seemed easy, find the man and get the info out of him. Well he did find him, hiding in this wretched place. He came here to be hidden, but after years he himself went mad. It took Mycroft great effort to get everything out of him and determine what is truth and what is fantasy. He heard the nurse caller beeping. 'Good, time to go.' He got out of the bed and sneaked to the door. He looked around cautiously, the nurse’s station was vacant he walked past it unnoticed, took the key that he stolen in the begging of his stay. He went to the staff room and got changed. He took a trouser a shirt, a waistcoat and a bag. He looked like one of the doctors just finishing late or early depending how you look it; it was four in the morning after all. Mycroft walked through the front door without anyone bothering to look at him.  
'Good; if everything would be this easy.' he sighed and went through the bag. 'Well not much...could have been worse.’ He put the wallet away, walked to the train station and bought a ticket as far as the money was enough although he put aside a little for some food. From there who knows; he'll have to find his way home on his own. That was the order; no phone calls no letters, no communication; no help at all. He sat in the waiting room trying really hard to be as invisible as he could; but the lady from the ticket booth kept glancing at him.  
"Good morning Ma'am." Mycroft nodded to her.  
"Morning!" she kept looking at him with curiosity.  
"I missed the last train; I was in the institution; research you see. I stayed behind to talk, time passed without noticing it. So I had to stay, it was an interesting experience. I feared that they won't let me go in the morning." he laughed, the woman laughed too. 'Good, good. Now where is that bloody train!?'  
"I know what you mean. Funny place it is."  
"In deed."  
"I haven't seen you here before." 'Oh fuck...'  
"Yes, I'm staying with my aunt for the time being." Mycroft took out the pocket watch.  
"Am I boring you?"  
"Oh, my apologies." he put it away. "No not at all; I'm just anxious to get home, I couldn't sleep well; also the food was terrible...I'm sorry."  
"Well you do look worn off. I would offer you a tea, but the train will be here before the water could boil."  
"Very kind of you, thank you for your offer."  
"See! Here it is!" she pointed at the lights coming from the train.  
"Thank you very much. Good bye."  
"Bye."  
Mycroft got on the train with a deep sigh. 'Oh god; I hope she won't remember me.' although the temperature was warm already, Mycroft kept shivering as he settled to sleep. He woke up little before the station. He got off the train and started his day by stealing a backpack; he had to get rid of the leather bag he stole from the institution. He walked to a park and looked through it. 'Better this time! A raincoat, breakfast, money, phone, cards and some books.' he quickly got rid of the wallet only keeping the cash and dropped the phone too. He checked the books, nothing that would interest him so he got rid of them too. He went to a nearby shop and bought a toothbrush and paste, shower gel and little more food. He also bought a towel and a few clothes so he can change and he headed to the library. On his way he collected a few more wallets too. 'I don't think my parents would approve of it, but what else can I do!' He spent the remainder of the morning in the library planning his trip home. He had money but it was still not enough to get home. He was sitting in front of the library eating his lunch when he spotted a leaflet. A jazz bar was holding a piano competition in the evening. 'This can work! The money would be more than enough to get home...well it was ages since I sat down to the piano but not that I forgot it. Maybe they let me practice a bit before it.'  
He managed to locate the bar without any problem, it was early only the staff was there but they were kind enough to let him practice. The whole place stopped and listened to him when he started to play. He started with classical pieces to warm up then he quickly composed an adequate piece for the occasion. He looked up just realising that everybody was staring at him, the bar already started to get filled with people. 'Great you did it again! Why can't I stay invisible; why can't I just blend in!' he quickly stood up and hid in the corner cursing himself.  
"That was unbelievable." a group sat to his table. There were three of them a girl and two boy, they were all around his age.  
"Thanks." he mumbled not bothering to look up.  
"Who wrote it? I mean the last one?" the girl asked.  
"Me."  
"And who is me?" she asked with a smile.  
"Nobody important." she just chuckled; according to Mycroft's estimation she already had three or four beers.   
"I'm thirsty!"  
"You already had enough Sue." one of the boys took hold of her hands.  
"But..."  
"I'll go and bring something for her. Anyone else?"  
"She had enough Greg!"  
"I was thinking of water or something else, don't worry. Anything for you Charlie? Or you?" Mycroft finally looked up, he opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't say anything; he totally got lost in Greg's eyes. "I...I'm fine, thank you." he managed finally.  
"Sure thing." he soon came back with the glasses.  
“You’ll play?”  
“Yes.”  
"Nervous?" Greg sat next to Mycroft.  
"Not really...I mean yes." he corrected himself when he remembered that he has to act normal and he strangely started to feel nervous from the question. "Sorry...I never played this piece before an audience."  
"It's very good, don't worry. I'm Greg by the way; that is Sue and Charlie."  
"I'm Mike." he used the hated name his mother kept calling him. He couldn't imagine why they named him Mycroft if they wouldn't bother to call him that. Greg shook his hand; Mycroft found himself lost again looking at him.  
"I'm sorry?" Mycroft shook himself when Greg took both of his hands.  
"You are next. Your hands are ice cold." he held Mycroft's hand between his owns softly rubbing them.   
"Oh, thanks. Sorry I'm just..." he didn't pull his hands away. "I better be going then." he looked at Greg expectantly.  
"Good luck."  
"Thank you. Would you be so kind and give my hands back? I kinda need them."  
"Oh yes, sorry." he still didn't let go of his hands.  
"Gregory!" Greg finally let go of his hands. Mycroft walked to the piano waiting for the other to finish. He glanced towards the table where Greg sat, he waved at him with a big smile; Mycroft waved back shyly. 'Oh god what have I done.' he sat to the piano when he was called; he looked at Greg one more time and started to play. The whole bar disappeared and he played for Greg and only for him. Just when the last accord died off did he took in his surroundings. The place was silent; too silent then someone started to clap and more and more joined it. He ran off the stage and collapsed to the chair his head buried to his arms.  
"I want to disappear." he muttered.  
"Why? It was even better then the first time...you changed some parts of it but I liked it even better!"  
"But..."  
"That was a good silence Mike."  
"I shouldn't have played." he continued to sulk.   
"I'm glad you did."  
"Do you play?" he freed his face.  
"Guitar but only for myself; I'm not that good."  
"I bet you're better then you think."  
"No, believe me." Mycroft stood up.  
"I need a drink. Do you want anything?"  
"A beer would be nice." Mycroft came back with the glasses. "Whiskey?" he looked at Mycroft with raised eyebrows.  
"I needed something stronger." they sat in silence drinking and listening to the other play.  
"It was good; very good."  
"Yours were better."  
"No it wasn't. I learned classical piano for ages, it can be heard in my playing. But his was different; effortless, without the mannerisms of a classical musician. I could here it in mine. He could seduce the whole audience with it."  
"Well he didn't seduce me." Greg whispered. "Are you a musician?"  
"No." Mycroft sighed; he suspected what the next question would be so he prevented it with another question. "Do you want to get out of here?"  
"What?" Greg asked with confusion.  
"I though...it seemed like that you...Forget it!" Mycroft mumbled and turned his eyes down. Greg cupped his face and kissed him deeply, Mycroft opened his mouth letting Greg's tong got tangled with his; moaning softly.  
"Let's get out of here." Greg said with a wide smile when they parted. Mycroft stood up and took his hand pulling Greg out of the bar. He stopped hesitantly in the street then he felt Greg pulling his hand.  
"Where now?" Greg didn't answer just started to run, laughing, pulling Mycroft behind of him. He stopped so suddenly Mycroft collided with him. Greg caught him and pushed him to the side of the car kissing Mycroft passionately.   
"Gregory before we start..."  
"I'm clean, but I have condoms."  
"I'm clean too." he kissed Greg, fumbled with Greg’s trouser and took hold of his penis. Greg moaned and continued to kiss Mycroft, gently biting down on his neck. He took Mycroft's hand away from his penis and kissed it; he turned Mycroft and pushed him to the hood. Mycroft felt a little uncertain and aroused about having sex here, where anyone could find them. Greg took out the lube and condom from his pocket and poured from it to his fingers. He circled around his rim teasingly then pushed one finger in then a bit later the second one; Mycroft hummed in enjoyment. Mycroft knew deep down that he shouldn't do this; he wasn't sure where he was, or who he was with. His uncle always emphasized the importance of knowing every detail about his surrounding, about the people he was with. But he forgot about that, the mission and the journey ahead as Greg pushed in. "Oh…My...My." he panted as he slowly started to move. Soon Mycroft was begging Greg to quicken the pace. Greg continued to give kisses to Mycroft's neck and back between moans and muttered words. Mycroft could only thought of Gregory moving in and out of him, the sweet sounds he made and the pleasure that took over him. He felt that Greg was close to the end as he sped up; he moved his hand but before he could do anything Greg wrapped his fingers around him. His brain went off line as the orgasm took over him. Few more thrust later Greg followed him, his body felling on Mycroft. Greg stood up and pulled Mycroft close to him wrapping his arms around him. They stood there holding each other up, kissing. "Wow, My…that was amazing." Greg said finally.  
"It was." Mycroft closed his eyes; pressing his forehead against Greg's, wishing that the moment would never end. "We should get back." he said finally.  
"Okay." Greg mumbled still not letting go of him.  
“Gregory…” he whispered.  
“All right.” Greg took Mycroft’s hand and laced their fingers, they walked back to the bar slowly, in silence. When they got to the door Greg brought Mycroft's hand to his mouth and kissed it before he let go of him. Mycroft smiled at him sadly; he knew that he won’t see Gregory again. As soon as they stepped in Mycroft was surrounded by people.  
"There you are! I though you'll win...It was so beautiful....not that bad either...Congrats…lovely piece…" Mycroft shook his head trying to listen to everyone; trying to answer all the questions and trying to figure out that what the hell was going on. He finally managed to get out of the crowd; he looked around for Greg but he was gone. He sat back to the table with a sigh. 'You knew that this will happen. Don't act like this...Stop it! It was just sex, very very good sex, but nothing more. What would uncle Rudy say to this? Gregory...god how beautiful he is...was...those eyes...' he went to the bar and ordered another drink. After the third one someone sat next to him.  
"Broken heart; I didn't know you can feel anything. Hi; I'm Jim."  
"Hello." Mycroft greeted him.  
"I though I'm going to freeze to death during your piece. It was cold and sterile...how can anyone play like that! Of course the plebs couldn't hear it...well I don't know what I was expecting from them. Waste of paper…"  
"Then it's good that I haven't written it down." he drained his glass. "Now excuse me." he tried to stand up, but his arm was grabbed. "What do you want from me?"  
"I just wondered if you are up for a game."  
"What game?" he looked at him with suspicion.  
"A long one."  
"Please let go of my arm."  
"Why did you enter the competition?"  
"I need the money to get home. Would you let go off me now!"  
"Oh yes; London or..." Mycroft stood up abruptly the chair felling to the ground, but Jim pushed him to the wall; no one seemed to realise what was going on. "Well have a good journey My." he chuckled and placed a kiss to Mycroft's nose. "See you later Mycroft!" he walked away. Mycroft stood still for a moment then ran after him, but the streets were empty. 'Who the hell is he? How does he know? He might saw me in the library...but I don't remember him! Who is he? What does he want? What game?' he started to walk deep in his thoughts.


	2. DAY 2-4.

When Mycroft came back from his thoughts he already left city borders and he was walking on the side of the road. 'Well, if I got this far then I can walk a bit further. Someone might pick me up...' he walked for hours, the sun was already up; he was tired, thirsty and there was the constant dull ache in his head. Suddenly a car pulled over in front of him. He stopped and started to look through his pockets for something he can protect himself with. 'I need a pocketknife; idiot! Why haven't I thought of it before!'  
"Hello gorgeous!" Greg poked his head out of the window.  
"Gregory!"  
"Where are you headed?"  
"Home."  
"Thanks; where is home?"  
"London for now."  
"Hop in."  
"I don't have money for gas."  
"No problem you'll drive then. Come on."  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"I can't drive."  
"Never mind. Come on!" Sue yelled.  
"You heard her My." Mycroft finally got in. "So, London. You are lucky, we are going there too."  
"I know."  
"How?"  
"The accent; I figured you're from somewhere around..." he trailed off. "What are you doing here, in the middle of nothing?"  
"A last road trip before we start to work. Charlie has the car, we have a tent and we sleep in it if we can't find a place. We got around working for food or sometimes money to finance the trip. And you?" but Mycroft couldn't answer since he was already asleep.  
"Pee break!" Greg announced after a while. "Will you take over Sue?"  
"Sure thing. You both exhausted yourselves last night." she chuckled.  
"Oh..." Greg turned red.  
"He's a cute one. Should we wake him?"  
"No, let him rest, he must have walked all night long to get this far." after the break was over Greg tired to get in next to Mycroft who was sleeping on the seats. Greg tired to pull Mycroft up gently not to wake him; but Mycroft's eyes suddenly opened. He tried to get away from him with a cry.  
"My! Sorry, I'm not going to hurt you. It's just me Greg." Mycroft looked around with eyes wide with terror. Finally he managed to focus on Greg's face.  
"Oh, Gregory. I'm sorry." he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I better leave. I'm sorry."  
"Why would you go?"  
“I…”  
"Boys can we go now?"  
"Sorry." Greg mumbled and sat next to Mycroft who kept glancing around hesitantly.  
"Come on." Greg pulled him to his arms. "You need sleep." Mycroft didn't protest, he laid his head on Greg's chest listening to his heartbeat and breathing and soon fell asleep.  
He woke up to Greg calling his name. "My...My wake up!"  
"Where are we?"  
"Ahmmm; what was it called? In a small town or village...sorry I forgot the name. We thought we try our luck for some job here."  
"Oh okay." Mycroft got out with Greg. "Where are the others?"  
"Asking around."  
"Have they tried that!" he pointed at a house on the end of the street.  
"Don't think so; but it doesn't look like that it would be good for us." Mycroft was already walking to the direction of the house. Greg stayed next to the car looking after him with disbelief and amusement. He licked his lips as he looked at Mycroft’s figure, his long legs his bottom, neck, his lovely hair…He was brought back from his thoughts by Sue.  
“We have nothing, sorry. Where is your cute friend?”  
“He went there.” he pointed at the house. Mycroft soon reappeared waving Greg and the others to come closer.  
"So the owner Mr. Snow needs help with picking apricots. He said with our help we could finish by tomorrow evening. He'll give us rooms and food and he might pay us some money if he's pleased with our work. What do you think?" he smiled at them.  
"Perfect." Sue kissed him on the cheek.  
"What she said." Greg kissed him on the mouth.  
"Look who’s jealous." she laughed and walked to the garden.  
“I'm not kissing you." Charlie followed her.

"Well then boys; that is the orchard my sons will show you where to start; and the little lady can help my wife and me with the sorting."  
"I better change first." Mycroft said and turned back to the car.  
"Good idea." Greg followed him. Mycroft took off his waistcoat and shirt, changing it to a T shirt; quickly but Greg could see the scars and bruises on his body. He frowned, he didn't remember seeing them last night; although it was dark and he was preoccupied...but still.

They started to pick the peaches, Mycroft climbed to the top since he was the thinnest of them. Once Greg managed to get Mycroft talk he wouldn’t shut up, not that he minded he loved listening to his voice. They worked for hours when Mycroft grow silent, at first Greg thought that it was due to tiredness, but soon he realised that something was wrong.  
"My? Are you all right?" he asked worriedly and managed to catch the falling body of Mycroft. He shouted for help and together they got him down. Mycroft was still unconscious; they took him back to the house.  
“What happened?” Mrs. Snow hurried to them.  
“He fainted.” Greg looked at her worriedly.  
“Follow me.” she took them to the basement. “It’s the coolest place in the house. He most likely got sunstroke, poor dear.” they put Mycroft to bed. Greg could feel that he was burning up under his hands, finally Mycroft came around.  
“Hi there, it’s okay you are safe My…don’t worry. Everything is going to be all right.” he stroke his hair, Mycroft whimpered when Greg touched him.  
"It's okay My, you're going to be all right. I'm here." Mrs. Snow came back with water and a bowl of cold water. "Come on, you have to drink some water." he pulled Mycroft to a sitting position, he cried out from the movement. "Sorry My. I know it hurts. Now drink!" Greg held the glass to his mouth; Mycroft drank it eagerly. "That's it My, little more...Good." he put the glass down and he leaned Mycroft to the wall. "I'll be right back." Greg came back with clean clothes. He pulled Mycroft up again. "I'm sorry My, you shouldn't lay back. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you." he undressed and washed Mycroft off; he wouldn't stop whining the whole time. He got him dressed and tucked him in. "I'm sorry My, now you can sleep. I won't bother you more." he kissed his temple and stood up to leave.  
"Stay, please." Mycroft whispered.  
“I can’t, but I’ll come back don’t worry.” Mycroft didn’t answer.  
Greg rejoined the others; they continued to work until the sun went down. Greg quickly ate his dinner and went back to Mycroft. He sat to the bed stroking his hair; Mycroft was trembling under his hand. "I'm here, I’m here My. It’s going to be all right. Go back to sleep My."  
“Will you stay?”  
“Of course.” Mycroft fell asleep but his sleep was restless; every time he woke whimpering from pain Greg was there to calm him, murmuring reassuring words, making him drink, washing him off with cold water.   
Mycroft woke up in the morning to find himself alone. He slowly got up his head was still aching; he made his way up the stairs; it took him great effort not to fell. The boys were about to start the day when he found them.  
"My! What are you doing up?" Greg stepped to him. "Come on, back to bed. You're barely standing on your feet."  
"I want to help; I have to!" he said weakly.  
"You won't help us by falling of the tree again." Mr. Snow stepped to him.  
"But I have to, we agreed..."  
"It's not a problem for us young man. You need rest now."  
"I want to help!" Mr. Snow looked around hesitantly.  
"Oh! My wife needs help in the kitchen. Someone has to watch the jam while they sort."  
"I can help with the sorting."  
"No, no. We need you in the kitchen."  
"But..."  
"The kitchen or bed; your choice." he said sternly.  
"Kitchen." he said with defeat. Mycroft got a chair; he sat next to the pot and watched it carefully, stirring it occasionally. It took him great effort just to stay on the chair. Sue and Mrs. Snow came in around noon; she sent out the lunch for the boys.  
"Are you all right my dear?" she asked worriedly.  
"Perfectly fine; thank you."  
"You don't look well." she stepped to him and examined him more closely. "Okay, this was enough for you. Back to bed!"  
"But..."  
"The jam is ready; we'll bottle it. Thank you for your help." Mycroft slowly made his way back to the basement. He was actually glad that he was released from the kitchen. He laid back enjoying the cool and the darkness as he kept sliding in and out of his nightmares.

Greg and the others got back little before dinner.  
"Finished?"  
"Finished." they smiled.  
"Thank you boys; you were a great help. Shower than dinner." Mrs. Snow said.  
"I'll check on My first." Greg quickly walked past them. "You look a bit better." he sat next to him.  
"Don't feel like it." Mycroft muttered.  
"Dinner?"  
"No way."  
"You haven't had anything in two days."  
"Gregory I don't think I can get up now or even if I can...I won't be able to keep it down."  
"Okay, I'll come back later. Do you think we can leave in the morning?"  
"I'll manage; you don't have to take me."  
"It's not up for discussion; we leave only with you; if you are well enough."  
"I'll be fine, we can leave."  
"Okay."  
"Go; you are hungry."  
"I'll come back later." he kissed him. By the time he got back Mycroft was sleeping. Greg settled next to him, Mycroft opened his eyes.  
"Sorry I woke you."  
"No, no. It's okay." he laid his head on Greg’s chest.  
"My, yesterday I..."  
"You saw the scars. It's not what you think Gregory."  
"Who did that to you?"  
"Not my parents." he closed his eyes.  
"My..."  
"Can we drop the matter? Please." he looked at him pleadingly. "I don't want to talk about it now."  
"All right, sorry."  
"It's okay; thank you for your concern. No one ever seemed to take a notice of them..." Mycroft trailed off.  
"Good night My."  
"Good night Gregory."

Mycroft woke early in the morning; he had a nightmare again. He snuggled closer to Greg until he wrapped his arms around him. Mycroft buried his face to the nook of his neck. "I’m here…you're going to be all right." he whispered; he felt that Mycroft started to shake from the sobs. "Shhh; shhh...it's okay...shhh..."  
"It hurts...hurts so much." he mumbled. "Why can't they leave me alone? Why?"  
"Who?" Greg asked with confusion.  
"Why? Make it stop! Gregory please! Make it stop! I don't want this. It hurts..."Mycroft was clutching his head. Greg sat up holding Mycroft in his arms rocking him, stoking his hair. "Shhh...shhh...no one else is here My. Just me; it was just a nightmare. I'm not going to hurt you, promise. I won't let anyone hurt you...shhh...shhh." finally Mycroft stopped sobbing. "How's your head?"  
"Not better." Mycroft whispered.  
"We can stay; Mr. Snow said that..."  
"No, no need. We can go, I'll manage."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Okay, then we should get up." Mycroft managed to get up without problem. They said their goodbyes and left.

Mycroft settled on the backseat curled up, his head resting in Greg’s or Sue’s lap as he slumbered through the day; trying not to cry out every time the car passed a bump on the road. Mycroft woke to an argument.  
"I still think we should send him home. We have the money for it now."   
"Charlie I'm not going to put him on a bus on his own in a state like this." Greg argued.  
"But..."  
"Why does it bother you so much? He's just sleeping; we still made all the stops we wanted."  
"He keeps whining; it's annoying."  
"Okay, tell me what's wrong."  
"You know what."  
"No, I don't!"  
"He is confused because he is dating Sue, planning to ask her to marry him in the end of the trip but still he found himself drawn to you. Now I turned up and..." Mycroft tried to sit up, but he couldn't.  
"Oh..." Greg's eyes kept jumping between Charlie and Mycroft.  
"Even he saw it." he whispered.  
"I'm sorry Charlie…sorry."  
"It's okay Greg; I just hoped...or I...never mind. Please don't tell it to Sue; I still love her...I will ask her. Please."  
"Of course, I'm sorry Charlie, I..."  
"No need Greg."  
"What is it boys?" Sue came back.  
"Nothing dear." Charlie kissed her. "We're just worried about Mike. Should we take him to a doctor?"  
"No need." she and Mycroft spoke at the same time. "He'll be fine, don't worry."  
"I'll drive." Charlie said. "You better sit with him." he patted Greg's arm.  
"Thanks."


	3. Day 5

In the morning Mycroft woke to Greg opening the door. They set up camp in a forest, the three of them slept in the tent, but Mycroft stayed in the car.  
"How are you?" Greg asked worriedly when Mycroft opened his eyes.  
"Much better thank you."  
"I'm glad. How did you know?”  
“I just had to look at him.”  
“We’ve been friends since childhood; he never…” he trailed off.  
"What's the plan for today?" he slowly sat up, being glad that the movement didn’t cause pain.  
"More time on the road a few stops when we find something interesting to look at. Unfortunately we are kinda in a hurry; Charlie starts on Monday. Also Sue wants to watch a movie in the evening; some romance thing...Charlie said he’ll take her. I thought you might start to learn how to drive."  
"I don't think that would be a good idea."  
"We'll look for a deserted place where you can practice. What else would you suggest?" Mycroft looked him in the eye, tilted his head and bit his lower lip.   
"Oh..." Greg smiled and kissed him.  
"I still think I shouldn't drive; I don't have my license or anything else with me. What if we get caught?"  
"We won't. Wait you can drive? Liar.”  
“In theory yes, but I would never sit behind a wheel. No way.”  
“Where is your ID?"  
"I lost it."  
"How? Where?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"My what happened? Please tell me. I can help; we can help you." Mycroft picked up his backpack and walked past Greg. "Sorry My; please come back." he yelled.  
"Thank you for your help Gregory." he hurried his steps; Greg ran after him and grabbed his arm. A moment later he was struggling in Mycroft's arms, trying to get out of his hold, gasping for air. He was suddenly released and fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.  
"What the hell was that?" Charlie knelt to him.  
"Nothing, don't worry."  
"I wouldn't call that nothing; he almost strangled you!" Greg ignored him and checked on Mycroft. He was curled up on the ground, covering his head with his arms.  
"You hit him?" he turned back to Charlie.  
"He wouldn't let go of you, I had no other choice."  
"Great." he turned his attention back to Mycroft. "I’m sorry My. My it's okay; you are safe. I'm not going to hurt you, promise. No one will hurt you...I won’t let it My, promise. Now let me see you. Please." he took Mycroft's arms off his head.  
"Why are you helping him? He almost…"  
"Charlie, please go back to Sue."  
"But..."  
"Go, now! I'll be fine, don't worry." he examined Mycroft's head. He was hit on the back off his head with a big branch Charlie picked from the ground.  
"Okay, nothing broken, no wound. I'm fine My don't worry. How are you?"  
"Hurts. I'm so sorry. I just..."  
"You just tried to protect yourself; I understand. Now let's get back to the car."  
"I can't...I’m sorry Gregory. The truth that I'm a thief, Gregory nothing more...I haven't stolen anything from you; don't worry. Now you see why I have to go..." Greg started to stroke his hair. "Stop...don't touch me." Mycroft sat up, pain flashing through his face.  
"Why are you going to London?" Greg looked at him sternly. Mycroft didn’t answer. "Why don't you call home for help?"  
"I can't..."  
"Why? You said you are going home, you said that it wasn't your parents who hurt you. So?"  
"It's complicated."  
"How old are you?"  
"Over 18; don't worry."  
"What do you do?" Mycroft buried his face to his hands.  
"Mistakes." he whispered. Greg sat pressed next to him and wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s waist to prevent him running off again.  
"I would love to see you in a suit."  
"What?" Mycroft's head shot up and immediately saw in Greg's eyes that he knew. "Oh good lord! No! No...I..." he tried to get up, but Greg’s hold was strong.  
"Don't worry I'm not going to tell it to anyone."  
"Doesn't matter; I screwed up." he hid his face.  
"My father worked there. First time?" Mycroft just grunted. "I’m not here to test you; or hurt you; promise.”  
“I can see that. How did you know?”  
“I know that you are clever; the way you react whenever something sudden happens around you; the way you acted when we stopped next to you on the road; the fact that you have no papers at all. I know you lied about being a thief…I saw it.”  
“You saw all of that?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But how you got to this conclusion.”  
“A genius young man on his way to London; scared from every shadow, always looking around carefully, amazing in observing everything and everybody around him. If you would be a runaway, your bag would be different…”  
“You did what?”  
“I had to I was looking for clean clothes when you were out. Everything was new in it; your toothbrush; shirts; the shirts…a normal person wouldn’t only have shirts… Either you are not really running away or you are in the beginning of you journey; in which case you wouldn’t be sitting around in a jazz bar….”  
“I needed the money.”  
“I guessed that. I saw that you lied to me when you said you are a thief. Also the way you grabbed me now showed that you are trained in close combat. You reminded me of dad; he told me stories from the beginning of his career. How he jumped at every shadow, how hard it was…”  
“Please stop.” Mycroft whispered still extremely pale. “  
Okay, now you come back with me and let me do the talking."  
"I can't."  
"Why not? I'm not going to tell it to anyone; promise. I'm just going to make sure that you are delivered in one piece."  
"But..."  
"You have to get back to London on your own; am I right?” Mycroft nodded. “It doesn't mean that you can't hitchhike. Please My, I would feel better if you would come with us. I don't want to risk you going further on your own in a state like this..." Mycroft nodded again. "Good. How old are you?"  
"21."  
"Aren’t you a little too young for this?"  
"I'm still in school...it's just...oh god." Mycroft buried his face again.  
"I heard nothing. Come on.” Greg pulled him up and laced their fingers. “Oh and prepare for the pity party." They walked back to the car where the others looked at them with uncertainty. Mycroft stood behind Greg keeping his gaze on the ground tightly holding Greg’s hand.  
"So My is running away from his abusive father. He managed to collect enough money to send his little brother to his grandparents who live abroad. Now he's headed to his uncle who can help him finish school and with everything else. He doesn't know his number only his home and workplace address that's why he's here. I grabbed him without warning; he got scared and tried to protect himself. That's all." Sue stepped to Mycroft and hugged him.  
"Why didn't you tell it to us?" she asked.  
"I didn't feel like it would be necessary to share it with you." he mumbled.  
"What is his name?"  
"William, he's fourteen. I started to collect money when he first hurt him."  
"Well now you are safe my dear. I'm so sorry."  
"Sorry I hit you." Charlie stepped closer.  
"It's understandable. I'm so sorry, I just...I overreacted."  
"Now that we settled everything can we leave?" Greg addressed the group.  
"Let's go then. You cutey will sit with me and we'll decide where to stop." Sue took Mycroft's hand and pulled him to the car.

 

"Well then behave you two." they were standing in front of the cinema.  
"Have fun." Greg said to her.  
"Why is it that I'm the only one not having fun tonight?" Charlie mumbled.  
"Come on." Sue pulled him towards the door.  
Greg laughed and took Mycroft's hand. "Let's go!"  
Greg parked the car and looked at Mycroft.  
"So..." Mycroft silenced him with a kiss; he smiled at Greg and climbed to the back seat.  
"Coming?"  
"Are you sure that...?"  
"Gregory." he whispered; Greg followed him with a wide smile. Mycroft kissed him passionately and sat in his lap. He kept kissing him his hands moving around Greg's body smiling at the sounds he gave out. Greg ran his hands up and down on Mycroft's side and back. Mycroft brought his hands to Greg's trousers, Greg did the same but Mycroft stopped him and guided his hands back to his side.  
"My?" Mycroft just kissed him and started to move his hands on Greg's penis. Soon Greg was begging and pleading; but he just kept moving his hand slowly; although Mycroft kept the pace slow his hands worked miraculously. After minutes of torturing pleasure Greg came with a cry. He rested his forehead on Mycroft's shoulder his eyes shut, gripping his arms.  
"Oh...My...that was...I can't describe. Are you some kind of torturer?" Mycroft just chuckled; Greg took hold of his hands and kissed each of his fingers. "Now..." he pushed Mycroft to the seat and leaned in for a kiss, then he continued to kiss down his neck, unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his body lingering over his scars and nipples. He pulled Mycroft's pants down and took him to his mouth; Mycroft's hip buckled up, he dug his fingers to Greg’s hair urging him to speed up. Soon he couldn’t keep his grip further, giving out unintelligible sounds.

Mycroft was curled up in Greg's arms; Greg traced his fingers along his scars.  
"Why are you so fascinated by my scars?"  
"I don't know. I’m just…What happened My?"  
"Why do you want to know it so much? Soon we get home. You'll go and be a policeman and I'll go back to school. We won't see each other, ever again..."  
"How do you know that I'm..."  
"I just know. Sorry."  
"Now I see."  
"What?"  
"How you ended up with this summer job of yours." Mycroft sat up with a deep sigh.  
"Okay, my years in school weren’t the best as you can imagine...See these." he pointed the round burn marks scattered on his body. "That's from when my classmates started to smoke; they always said that I walked into it. These..." he pointed at the lines. "…they loved beating me up and then cutting my clothes off; not caring if they cut me too...they said that I didn’t deserve to wear clothes…that I was…” he trailed off.  
“My!”  
“It was okay, at least they left my brother alone.”  
“Your parents? Didn’t they saw it?”  
“I hid it well. Father was working; mummy was busy with my brother and the house.”  
“And your brother?” Mycroft remained silent. “You closed him off.” Mycroft nodded. “After a while they started to wear steal toe boots…” he continued. “…they realises that they can cause more damage with less effort. I had broken ribs, bruises constantly. Until this happened..." he finally pointed at the long surgical cut on his side. "They kicked me so violently that my spleen ruptured; I almost bled out."  
"Why didn't you tell it to anyone?"  
"I didn't want to burden mummy or father with it; they had more pressing matters to attend. In school everybody knew, even the teachers; but no one cared.” Greg pulled him back.  
"I'm so sorry My."  
"I got used to it." Mycroft shrugged.  
"My...My...” he wrapped his arms around him tightly and kissed him. “What happened after that?”  
“My uncle.” he fell silent.  
“Are you sure you want to do this? You know what I mean...you're clever. They'd have more use for you in the office, than out here." Mycroft sighed with defeat; he gave up hiding anything from Greg.  
"I agree, but I had to do this."  
"I see."  
"You said your father was..."  
"He was a spy."  
"What is your name? I mean your full name."  
"I tell you if you tell me yours."  
"I can't; ask anything else; but that. Please."  
"Lestrade."  
"Oh...I’m sorry.”   
"It's okay.”  
“I met him once."  
“You did?”  
“Yes, my uncle took me to the office. He was very good in his job, my uncle trusted him immensely.”  
“So you have a brother then?" Greg changed the subject.  
"Yes, he is 14."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Although he pretends that I’m not alive.”  
“Teenagers, he’ll grow out of it.”  
“I hope so, I miss him.” he whispered, Greg kissed the top of his head.  
“What are you studying?”  
“Economy, political sciences, history and law.”  
“All at once?”  
“Yes.”  
“Jesus! How do you manage it? I mean how do you go to classes?"  
"I have an arrangement; I can decide what lectures to attend."  
"So you could sit at home all day long if you want to?"  
"I never do that."  
"Figured. Boyfriend?”  
“Not now. And you?”  
“No.”  
"Girlfriend?"  
"How do you...never mind. No girlfriend. Driving?"  
“Could we postpone the driving lesson; please."  
"What do you want to do then?"  
"Nothing, just be here with you."  
"Fine with me." Greg tightened his hold around him.  
"Thank you." they sat there in total silence, Mycroft tightly holding onto Greg, who kept stroking his hair.  
"My...My...we have to get back." Greg gently shook him after a while; Mycroft gave out a little whimper. "I know, but we have to collect the others."  
"Okay." Mycroft finally sat up.  
"Are you sure you don't want to try it?" Greg sat to the wheel.  
"Gregory; I tried once, I almost killed the both of us. I closed my eyes when a truck came opposite to us...so you see I don't think this would be a good idea."  
"Oh I see. You never planned to practice...Not that I mind." he chuckled. Mycroft just smiled apologetically. They got back just in time.  
"How was it?" Mycroft asked.  
"Horrid." Charlie muttered. "It was amazing." Sue sat next to him with eyes still red from crying.  
"Then we watched a different one."  
"You said you'll come with me; I didn't force you." Charlie kept mumbling.  
"Stop sulking Charlie, everybody on board? Then on we go." Greg started the car.  
"How was the driving?" Sue turned to Mycroft.  
"I don't drive." he mumbled.  
"I see; how was it?" she whispered to his ear. Mycroft turned red and shifted uncomfortably.  
"Sue! Let him be!" Greg said to her.  
"I'm not going to steal him, don't worry." she turned back to Mycroft and looked at him. "Ahhhh don't look so sad." she pulled Mycroft to her arms.  
"Gregory! Little help." Mycroft pleaded.  
"Sorry My."  
"Why does he call you My?" she whispered.  
"Because I hate being called Mike or Mickey and he couldn't say more when we..."  
"What are you two muttering about?"  
"Nothing." Sue chuckled. "You fell in love with him." she continued to whisper.  
"It's just a summer flare; it doesn't have a future."  
"But you want it to last. He does too; I can see it."  
"Unfortunately it can't." he closed his eyes. Sue wiped off a tear from the corner of his eye.  
"I'm sorry."


	4. Day 6-7.

Charlie wanted to have a beach day so they stopped at a lake and set up camp there.  
"I don't know Gregory."  
"My; you’ve never spent a day in the beach, just swimming, sunbathing."  
"Only when I was a child and my parents dragged me there and when Sherlock wanted to go, but then I had to run after him all day long. Also my skin complexion wouldn't let me to stay out in the sun for long; I'd get burned in a minute."  
"Then you'll stay in the shadows; the lake has shadowy parts. See! Come on it'll be fun."  
"I don't have a swimsuit."   
"I give you one."  
"Fine." Mycroft sighed with defeat. He went in to the water with them, swum around a bit, played with them, but he quickly had enough of the people surrounding them. He sat under a tree looking at the others having fun in the water. Just when he considered joining them again another group arrived and they immediately got friendly with Greg and the others. So he stayed put and kept his eyes on him. 'I'm jealous...how could I be! It's only a few days of fun; nothing more. We will part and keep this as a good memory...I hope he'll do the same. Oi, don't touch him! Why do they have to be so friendly? He is mine!……No he’s not. Oh, god I'm lost...I’d love to stay with him, but it can’t happen. No one can know…uncle Rudy said I can’t get attached to anyone, that’s the only way to protect them and myself. Caring is not an advantage! Repeat after me Mycroft; caring is not an advantage; caring is not an advantage…I love him…' Greg brought him back from his thoughts by pouring water onto his head. "Come back My. The water is great.” Greg pulled him towards the water.  
"But..."  
"What's wrong? You don't have to worry about the others, they are nice."  
"I don't know Gregory." Greg looked at Mycroft more closely.  
"Okay My. If you want to stay out you can. I'm not going to force you."  
"Thank you." he kissed Greg and sat back to his place.

Greg managed to persuade Mycroft to stay with them in the evening. They were sitting around the campfire with the other campers; singing, telling stories. Mycroft started to feel uncomfortable so he got up; but Greg pulled him back, holding him tightly. Mycroft put his legs over Greg's and wrapped his arms around his waist; Greg wrapped a blanket around him.  
"Please stay with me." he whispered to Mycroft's ear. Mycroft rested his head on Greg's chest eyes closed listening to his heartbeat, his laughter, his voice; closing the world out. Slowly everybody left to sleep, but they still sat by the dying fire.  
"I don't want this to end." Mycroft whispered when they remained alone.  
"I know; me neither." Mycroft tried really hard not to cry; but his tears wouldn't obey. He buried his face to Greg's shirt. Greg kissed the top of his head and kept stroking his back.  
"I know, I know My...I'm gonna miss you too." they sat in silence until Mycroft’s tears stopped flowing.  
"Can you stay up with me just a little bit longer?"  
"Sure thing."  
"I'm sorry Gregory."  
"I know; I understand, I do; don't worry. Maybe at another time...even if not, I'm glad we met."  
"Me too."  
"My; promise me something, don't get yourself killed in the field. You are too precious for that."  
"I'm just a nobody."  
"No My, you are not. You are going to be the mastermind behind the scene. You'll sit in the office in your lovely suit ordering everybody around..."  
"Not Sherlock, he would never listen to me." he mumbled.  
"Believe me that he does listen to you, even if he doesn't show it. It'll be easier with others because they will fear you." Mycroft snorted.   
“Doubt it.” Greg chuckled.  
"You'll stop wars with a word and you'll start them too; I know it and you have to know these too before you decide. You can't save everybody, you have to accept it; I'll have to accept it too..."  
"But..."  
"We have to accept it My. You have to promise me something else too. Don't stay on your own; don't push your brother away. You'll need him, he'll need you. Find someone you can trust, who can understand you, please."  
"I can't." Mycroft whispered.  
"You want to spend your life on your own, so you can protect the one without even knowing him."  
"Yes. If I am to chose this path that's the only way to make sure that they are safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something would happen to them because of me."  
"So you don't care what will happen to you?"  
"No."  
"My you'll need someone who would care for you. Who'll make sure that you..."  
"Thank you for your concern Gregory, but I'll be fine." Greg just kissed him.  
"I would do it, gladly."  
"Please don't..."  
"That's the truth My."  
"You say that now. I saw it before with my uncle. He was married; he worked day and night, missing anniversaries, holidays. She said that she won't mind, that she understands...as you can imagine it ended badly."  
"Divorce?" Mycroft laughed dryly.  
"Before they could sing the papers she and their son were kidnapped and tortured to death, just to get something out of my uncle."  
"Did he talk?" Greg asked hesitantly.  
"No, we can't. So you see why I have to stay on my own." Greg didn't answer. "I won't keep you longer Gregory." Mycroft tried to get up, but Greg didn't let him.  
"At least let me be with you until we get back. One day less, you spend on your own."  
“Will you sleep with me? Just sleep, if you don't mind…I know the car it’s not the most comfortable; but…please.” Mycroft whispered. Greg pulled him up without a word and they walked back to the car hand in hand. Mycroft was up all night long holding onto Greg watching him sleep in the moonlight, memorising every detail he could about him.  
They stopped once on their way home, Charlie asked Sue to marry him. She said yes. Mycroft congratulated them forcing a fake smile on his face and then retreated to the car until Greg took pictures of them. Mycroft was silent during the remainder of the journey, not letting go of Greg who held him close stroking his hair.

"Where now?" Sue asked from behind the wheel when they got back to London.  
"Just drop me here; I'll manage."  
"No, no dear. I'm not going to drop you in the side of the road. So where to?"  
"What day is it?"  
"Friday afternoon."  
"Then my uncle is in his club."  
"Club?"  
"Yes." they parked in front of the Diogenes club.  
"Are you sure we are at the right place."  
"Unfortunately.” he finally let go of Greg. “Thank you for everything and good luck to you all."  
"To you too." Sue kissed his cheeks, Charlie shook his hand; then Mycroft turned to Greg. He forced himself to look him in the eye, blinking rapidly to keep back the tears. "It was good meeting you Gregory; I'm going to miss you." he stroked his face. Greg took his hand and kissed it.  
"Me too My." Greg pulled him to a long kiss.  
"I better go now. Bye." Mycroft got out quickly. He shrugged himself, rubbed his eyes, smoothed his wrinkled shirt, combed his hair with his fingers and walked up the stairs; not looking back. His uncle was already waiting for him.  
“I’m sorry Greg.” Sue turned back to him.  
“Can we just go; please.” he whispered not looking up.


End file.
